


Crimson Lines

by RedThePear



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry, i wanted to compile it for yall to enjoy (or not), my crappy fan poetry basically, probably going to change the title but i couldn't find anything else for now oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThePear/pseuds/RedThePear
Summary: A Les Misérables fan poem compilation





	1. Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Snobby foreword thing because I'm a snob probably
> 
> This compilation is made up of various poems of different styles, in different languages, all around the same underlying theme of Les Misérables. However, please don’t expect anything too serious from it!  
> Some of them are downright fanfiction because of the non-canon stories I tell through them, especially for the romantic and erotic ones where I focus on pairings that Victor Hugo could possibly burn me for, that is to say Montparnasse and Jehan Prouvaire (in Clytie, Persephone and the Villanelle) and Jean Valjean and Javert (in the sonnet series). Please consider it all as self satisfactory musings with a severe case of purple prose.  
> The haiku series is however based on the original novel: I have tried to sum up in very few words some events of Hugo’s narrative while keeping in mind the seasonal nature of haiku.  
> Anyhow, all of this is before anything else for the enjoyment of my fellow Les Mis fans and myself, so please don’t take it too seriously. Some of these poems are a few years old and I’ve found myself cringing slightly while reading them, but i hate reworking on my writing and I want you to have the bona fide fangirl poetry experience.  
> Howeveeer I'd love to have feedback so if you see things you'd like to tell me that aren't good/ that could be better, send away!
> 
> Enjoy!

I  
Silver chandeliers  
Have followed through the seasons  
A man’s rise and fall

 

II  
Poems still unread  
Go with the shots and last shouts  
June nights reek of blood

 

III  
Luxembourg gardens  
On fragile spring flowerbeds  
Fallen white lace lies


	2. Miscellaneous poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are all the poems I couldn't really fit into a category, they go from love poetry to random things!

Acrostiche

We are gentlemen, bearing our souls like white gloves.  
Hear our Romantic footsteps echo as we  
Advance, always, to poetry-tinted tomorrows.  
Men of letters, flowers and pamphlets, our revolution starts with a  
!

\---

Persephone

I have married a shadow  
He is dark and luxurious like blood-red velvet  
His eyes are full of laughter and death  
He lives like he’ll die tomorrow

He gently mocks my artist’s ways  
He does not let me catch my breath  
At dawn he joins me in bed at dusk he is away  
How even can we have met

Tonight  
The sun grows low and I think of him  
How we used to think my smile was his light and his mine

His gaze gleams in my last tearful cry  
All’s dim  
My dark lover will not see me die

\---

Clytie

Tu es fait de l'aube avec tes yeux amoureux et farouches  
Je ne peux t'attraper car je suis de la nuit  
Je porte le manteau des ombres tout collant de sang  
Métamorphe je tue je vole je change toujours mais  
J'aime  
Je t'aime  
Avec ton regard gris de brumes matinales  
Tes couleurs anciennes et gaies  
Tu as le pourpoint de Tristan et la taille d'Yseult  
Tu es une potion d'amour  
Une passion qui respire   
Je n'ai plus de patience  
J'abandonne mes nuits et la lune froide comme une lame  
Et le crépuscule rejoint le matin de tes lèvres.


	3. Erotic poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erotic poems, namely a sonnet series focused on Valvert and some Jehanparnasse works as well.

Valvert sonnet series

I -In Chains

I do not need shackles  
Or a grimy rope  
To bind up your hope  
‘Til your sweet pride crackles

How often I have thought  
Of your sullen eyes  
Of your limbs in knots  
Like a sinful prize

Be mine  
With your twisted body  
And mind

Grovel, weak, before me  
All blind  
My love of scars and fury

II -Lovebites

I love to love you, my sweet man  
Your skin on mine your moans in mind  
As loud you can  
Pleasure and passion make us blind

I love to mark our works of dark  
I sign what’s mine  
A souvenir of a strange kind  
As lovers’ words carved into bark

Trail of bites  
Blossoms of blood  
Constellation, neck to thigh

Of these red nights  
Where wildly our love would flood  
In a sigh

III -Wooden Fingers

I know your eyes, Monsieur. I know the gaze  
That burns my fingers as they graze  
The battered silver of the varnished cane  
Eyes like the whisper of a flame

My head is turned in mock disdain  
But it is yet to see you stained  
I glide my hand and eyes become a haze  
It is your blood that fills the wooden veins.

Come now, Monsieur, and lift your eyes  
To mine  
I know desire and it can but rise

If you come closer  
My fingers will entwine this head that grays  
And the cane will splinter

\---

Villanelle érotique

Je te connais, toi et tes désirs de velours rouge  
Quand mes doigts serrent la plume tu les vois sur les draps  
Je sais que tu me veux je veux voir ce vouloir  
Je le vois dans tes yeux je veux le voir en moi

Quand mes mots sont des vers tu ne vois que mes lèvres  
Je te connais, toi et tes désirs de velours rouge  
Je veux sentir ta langue jusqu’à n’en plus pouvoir  
Et voir l’arc de mon dos sursauter dans tes bras.

Je sais que tu me veux je veux voir ce vouloir  
Plus que dans les feux doux de ton simple regard  
Je te ferai gémir et ce sera mon chef d’oeuvre  
D’entendre nos soupirs aux heures où rien ne bouge.

Parfois tu entres en sang dans les voies noires de mes rêves  
Je m’éveille en sueur et pour chasser l’effroi  
J’étouffe ma terreur dans les plis de ta bouche  
Je le vois dans tes yeux je veux le voir en moi

Quand mes doigts serrent la plume tu les vois sur les draps  
C’est avec une autre encre que tu me fais des vers  
C’est Sappho le matin c’est Ovide le soir  
Avidement j’écris les cris de nos ébats

Je te connais, toi et tes désirs de velours rouge  
Quand j’arrive le soir et que tu mords tes lèvres  
Je sais que tu me veux je veux voir ce vouloir  
Je le vois dans tes yeux, je le verrai en moi.


End file.
